4 SHOTZ 2 KILL
by Cookiekinzyousay
Summary: During the battle for Ionia no city is safe. Demacia struggles to keep it's grip on the land, and enlists in the help of Piltovers finest in hopes to secure victory. Scarlet (OC) seems to be just a troubled girl, but when the war effort is doubled, she is forced into the League of Legends. Will Scarlet act out her revenge? Or serve the League as one of the greatest warriors alive?
1. Chapter 1

"Every day I wake up in the morning and I sing to her. Not because she is there but because I want her to be. She is the reason I keep going. And one day I want to make her proud of who I am." – Scarlet X'vear, Mind Weaver. Piltover.

**Chapter One:**

Woken to the sounds of a drunken slur, Scarlet raises her head from her hardened mattress. The most recent of her canvases covers the moon lit window; shining out from behind it. She makes out the faint paint lines of a human body shape before she gets off of the hard uncomfortable floor to investigate the sounds that come from the streets below. _Piltover city_ she thought; _what a terrible place to live if you're poor._ She carefully moves the canvas aside, looking down at the street below. One of many heroes of the city stumbles through the streets; drunk and hopeless. Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer of Piltover. _Ezreal?_ She thought as he stumbles into nearby trash cans, falling over on the hard stone paved slum street. _He's making too much noise. Is he trying to get himself killed?_

A fleeting glimpse of purple in the blue toned moonlight catches Scarlet's eye. She looks to the top row of Piltovian houses to see a female shadowy figure standing on the top of the highest point looking down at the streets below. Scarlet looks in the same direction as the figure to see that she is looking directly at Ezreal. He stumbles through the streets calling out to his beloved Lux. Scarlet remembers about half a year ago when it was announced on the Piltovian news that Lux and Ezreal were finally getting married. She looks back to the top of the houses to see the double platted pigtailed figure bounding down towards him. Scarlet pushes herself away from the window, running out of her room, through the kitchen and down the flight of stairs to the door way. When she opens it Ezreal turns his head; seeing her blonde hair flow down to the ground behind her. He stumbles towards her saying:

"Lux! Please forgive me… I'm sorr-" He is cut off by Scarlets sudden grip on his shoulders, she pulls the drunk man up the steps to see the shadowed figure standing across the water fissure, looking directly at her with reddish purple eyes. Jinx. Scarlet and Jinx lock eye contact before Jinx breaks into a cattish grin. Scarlet slams the door behind her pushing Ezreal up the stairs roughly and forcefully.

"Lux, listen to me babe… Whatever I did I'm sorry!" Says Ezreal, making an unruly amount of noise.

"Shhhh!" Scarlet pushes him into the kitchen then bounds past the small table, looking out the window. Jinx is running off towards the outskirts of the city, quickly being tailed by Vi. Scarlet closes the curtains looking back at Ezreal who is about to sit down on the chair nearest the kitchen door.

"NO!" she rushes over pushing him back, standing in front of the chair with a very protective look.

"Woah, calm down… Baby I know I'm not the best fiancé… But please!"

"I'm not Lux…" Scarlet says turning back to the chair, carefully dusting off the carved in markings of the chair leg that reads; 'Alsia'.

"What? Baby don't play games." Scarlet turns around lashing out with a butter knife, pulled from the table.

"I SAID… I'm not… Lux." She throws the knife back onto the table, grabbing Ezreal once again. She sits him down in her chair, moving over to the stove and putting her kettle on the boil. She turns back to see Ezreal silently sobbing with his head in his hands. She starts going to each of the windows, closing the curtains and the shutter doors. She stops at her studio door leaving it open, turning back to Ezreal who is now quietly mumbling to himself.

"Oh, I love you Lux! Why are you mad at me..?" He sulks. After a short moment of silence, the kettle begins to squeal. She walks over, taking it off the boil and pouring the hot water into a readily prepared tea cup. She takes it over to Ezreal, kneeling in front of him. She grabs his hand placing the warm cup in it. He looks her in the eye.

"Who are you..?" He stutters, taking Scarlets other hand. She pulls away, standing him up carefully.

"Just drink." She says quietly. The smell of high grade Piltovian ale reeks from his coat, overshadowing the smell of the strong herbal tea. Scarlet gags at the scent as she walks him towards her studio and bedroom. She turns on the light, revealing the rooms interior.

The room is filled with largely red and brutally painted canvases and pallets of paints. On the wall where the entrance door is, a large couch that fills most of the back wall rests. It's covered in boxes and storage containers. Opposite this is the mattress that she sleeps on, old and stiff from lack of use. It smells of oil paints, causing Ezreal to cough and in turn throw up all over one of the smaller paintings.

"Ugh… I'm sorry." He wipes his mouth

"Don't worry about it… Just watch where you're going!" Just as she says this he trips, falling onto the mattress. Scarlet manages to grab the tea from his hands as he falls. He lands on the mattress face first, laying still in total shock. Scarlet lets out a loud sigh as she walks over to the window, closing the blinds. She yawns, placing the tea cup on the windowsill. Her breath fogs up the window through the blinds, she sees a reflection on the bronze metal. A red haired girl with a bright smile.

"Alsia?" Scarlet says as she swings around to see nothing. She sighs, leaving the now snoring Ezreal on her mattress. She enters her kitchen, sitting at the end of the table, looking at the empty seat across from her. She begins to sing quietly and sweetly the words:

'Do not fear, danger near. League of heroes… The League of Legends. They don't falter… Nor shall thee… Piltovians'… Are we.'

She immediately stops singing as soon as she hears the sound of shoes hitting the floorboards behind her. All of a sudden Ezreal lifts his hand up to cover her mouth. She screams, thrashing from side to side, trying to escape his tightening grip.

"Shh… Shhhhh! Want to see something cool?" He slurs the words as he speaks, his voice smelling of rose ale and spirits. Scarlet stops struggling, staring into the darkness before her. Ezreal uncovers her mouth reaching into his pocket. He pulls out a tiny strip of what looks like cardboard.

"What is that thing?" She says with fear.

"It's a special devise called a Hextech, uh, thing… Now, hold still…" He takes it and brushes it on Scarlet's neck. She screams in panic causing him to become startled, he falls backwards hitting his head on the hard wood floor, knocking him out. Scarlet's screaming abruptly cuts off as she falls to the floor next to him, passed out with the brownish strip burrowing into her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

"I've always come across so confidently, but for her? I would do anything to make her happy I love her." – Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer. Piltover.

**Chapter Two:**

The winding smoke of the Piltovian city creeps within the blinds as the sun rises over the city and floods through her windows into the kitchen. A strip of cheerful yellow light touches her face, slipping over her eyes only to rest. Scarlet lets out a low groan of pain as she sits up in the bright, smoky room. Rubbing her eyes and standing up, she glances over at Ezreal; still passed out where he fell the night before. She walks over to the blinds peering through them with care. She sees the river rushing past the streets below. Across the street, people are waking, walking towards the central city. Today the Demacian forces are meant to arrive; bringing some of the most famous champions of the light to Piltover. Scarlet takes a step back from the window, lifting her hand to her neck to feel the strip has disappeared. She turns, looking at Ezreal who is starting to stir. Groaning and moaning like a now sober drunk. Scarlet steps over him turning on the kettle once again. She turns to Ezreal, opening her mouth, but no words slip out. She stops, placing her hand on her chest. She attempts to speak again. Nothing. Ezreal stands, turning to her.

"Hey, um… Scarlet is it? Where's your bathroom?" He speaks in a slur. Scarlet points towards the toilet, trying to speak. He walks directly to the bathroom, staggering and leaning on things as he goes. Scarlet turns to the chair at the end of the table by the kitchen door. She slowly steps over, kneeling by its side. She gently lays her head on the arm rest, begging to cry.

After a few moments, she hears the sound of Ezreal throwing up and coughing. She stares at the smoke as it drifts around the room. _Piltover_, she thought. _Why did we have to come here? _Ezreal steps out of the bathroom, wiping his face. He looks over at Scarlet who sobs into her shirt sleeve. He walks over, stomping his boots on the hard wood floor, still smelling heavily of Piltovian wines. He kneels beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Why am I in your house? How did I get here?" He carefully pushes her shoulder, causing her to sit up and uncover the carved name in the arm rest. He turns, reading the name out loud in a sudden shock.

"Alsia…" Scarlets eyes, filled with tears, stare into Ezreals with anger and sadness at the mention of the name. He turns looking at her directly.

"Alsia was that girl… That girl who died in a cross fire between Lucian and Jinx at the Champion hall in Piltovers high district just over four years ago… You're…" He takes his hand off her shoulder, stepping back.

"Oh god… You ran off, we didn't have time to explain... You saw… You need to come with me." He reaches down, grabbing her wrist roughly, pulling her to her feet. She wrenches away from him, pushing him with all her strength. She tries to scream but no sound comes out. Ezreal stares at her with confusion, then looks at her neck to see a mark of one of the new Hextech silencers, developed by Piltovers Heimerdinger. His eyes widen as he frantically searches his pockets for the silencer, knocking a nearby teacup on the table which falls over and leaves the now cold tea to dribble out over the floor.

"Shit... Shit, shit, shit where is it?!" He looks back up at Scarlet, grabbing her wrist again and dragging her out to the stairs. She pushes and pulls at him as if to beg him to just let her be, looking back at the chair as the tears stream down her face. The tea seeping through the cracks in the old table. The smoke drifting around the room like it does every summer morning. Ezreal drags her down the stairs to the door. He opens it, letting in the freezing cold summer morning air. He drags her out to the street, which is now empty. He starts walking towards the city center, dragging Scarlet behind him. Scarlet struggles and resists as they walk past the river and under the bridge arch. She loses strength and starts to feel the cold against her bare legs and arms. It slips into her t-shirt and begins to freeze her to the bone. As they come closer to the center district, it becomes clear that due to the entirety of the city surrounding the front of the Piltovian Champion hall that there's no way that they could get into the front entrance without being noticed. Ezreal quickly ducks into a nearby alley. But as he does so, Scarlet drops to her knees. They scrape against the concrete before she slips from Ezreals grip, landing in a puddle of her own blood and Piltovian waste. She silently sobs, trying to get up. Ezreal turns around quickly.

"Scarlet! Get up…" He sees what happened, quickly picking her up in his arms, he rushes off through the back streets towards the Champion hall. The sun rising over the tip of the hall. Demacia has come to Piltover.


	3. Chapter 3

"Me? You're asking me to tell you what I think of the war? I think it's a waste of good people and resources." Poppy, the Iron Ambassador. Demacia.

Chapter Three:

Cheering of the crowd was becoming too much for him to bare. He began to heave in the carriage, almost throwing up onto Lux as they traveled through the town center.

"Cheering has never upset you so much before, Jarvan." Lux says, looking out at the crowd with a smile and a wave.

"Keep your hands inside the carriage, ma'am. We're almost there." Galio and Poppy repeat to her, if not for the hundredth time.

"Yes, yes." She lets out a longing sigh, turning to the other side of the carriage as they come to a stop at the steps of the League of Legends Piltovian hall.

"We're here sir." She says with a slightly worried tone, opening to door for her king. They step out into the open as Galio launches himself into the air, searching the skies for trouble. Poppy holds the horses in position with great strength for a yordle.

"Would you knock it off?!" She yells upwards at Galio, who currently can't hear her over the commotion.

All Piltovian champions have lined up at the front of the hall to have the symbolic white roses thrown at their feet. Peace. That's what all citizens of Ionia wanted. But every year, they get war. Lux pulls out a clip board and begins checking off the names of all the present champions. She reaches the end of the list to find that Vi, Ezreal and the four champions that were sent from Demacia a week before hand were not at point. She rolls her eyes, pointing to Poppy who jumps from the carriage, walking up the steps towards the open hall doors.

She enters the large entrance way, setting her eyes on the completely unchanged entrance area of Piltovers finest accommodations and police force. The marble columns that stand, engraved with the typical Piltovian steam punk apparel are carefully designed to fit into the wall beside Heimerdingers hidden lab door. She steps past the dark wood reception desk, perfectly symmetrical with the rest of the room. As she passes through the female dormitory and into the champion hall gym she hears it.

"I do not wish to fence with you again, Fiora." Tarics voice rings along with the dropping of the dumbbells.

"That is okay. Would you like to try your luck Sona?" Sona shakes her head with a slightly terrified smile, turning back to Taric and holding a towel out to him.

"I'll give it a shot!" Vi steps up, taking the towel from her neck and throwing it alongside her gauntlets who are carefully placed on the floor. Fiora backs away with a caring smile, dropping her mask off the side of the fencing mat.

"Coward"

"Alright you lot. Let's go." Poppy has done this every year since the first meeting just under four years ago. She is no longer amused with this lot. This year it's the usual suspect to invite people to work out with her. Poppy walks up to Vi, grabbing the bandaging on her wrists and directing her towards her gauntlets.

"Come on you lot. Lux is waiting. Where's Ezreal and Garen?" Everyone looks around shrugging.

"Last I saw of them both was when they were drinking at the bar with me." Taric hauls his massive crystalline armor over his shoulders, turning back to Poppy with a slightly worried expression.

"Last evening." He says, gesturing to Sona who follows him out, beginning to play her music once again.

Fiora finishes taking off her practice fencing gear and begins to get into her normal attire, while Vi attaches her left gauntlet with the help of Poppy. Poppy looks around the gym, unable to find any traces of the blonde drunk and the brown haired moron. She pushes Vi and Fiora towards the door before turning towards the entrance to the bar, walking past all of the gym equipment. She takes a quick glance into the far corners of the room before giving up, heading back out to the entrance hall and into the open air.

She signals to Galio before lining up with the rest of the champions. Jayce grabs her before she can get away, vaulting her up onto his shoulders and waving to the potential summoners below. Lux looks up at Poppy, turning the sign off sheet towards her with a slightly angry expression. Poppy shrugs, still waving to the crowd. Lux looks up to the sky to see Galio flying off towards the back of the champion hall. She sighs, walking over to Jarvans side. She turns back with a great big smile, full of energy and delight, waving at the countries last hope at peace. The potential summoners of tomorrow. Piltovers finest.


	4. Chapter 4

"To protect and serve has always been my purpose. I believe that there is no such thing as redemption. Only penance." Galio, the Sentinel's Sorrow. Demacia.

Chapter Four:

"We'll get you fixed up, I promise!" Ezreal speaks as he runs towards the back entrance of the champion hall.

Garen lays with his arms crossed at the entrance, looking threatening and menacing as usual. Ezreal stops at the steps looking up at him. The sounds of snoring echo into and around his armor. _He fell asleep on the job… Again. _Ezreal thinks as he steps upward, still carrying the shivering yet sleeping Scarlet in his arms.

Garen too smells of Piltovian ale, causing Scarlet to turn towards Ezreal before turning away again. She wakes to have her face right close to the sleeping Garens. She tries to scream as she thrashes around in Ezreals arms but yet again no sound comes from her lips. Ezreal holds her still, carefully grabbing the key from Garens belt and turning towards the small back door, unlocking it with care. He hears the sound of stone clanking together as he feels the stout breeze on his back, he quickly turns his back to the door, butting it open. He points to the key as he looks down at Scarlet, then back up at the sky, and with a panic Scarlet grabs the key and the door carefully closes behind them.

Galio swoops down, slamming his stone feet to the ground. This should have been enough to rouse the drunken Garen, but it only managed to move him slightly to the left. Galio grabs his shoulder lightly, shaking him to the bone with one arm movement. Garen wakes, grabbing the hilt of his blade, swiping upwards with both arms. Galio grabs the blade staring into Garens eyes with anger. Garens eyes widen before he pushes himself up to attention. Galio let's go of his blade and shoulder and without a word launches off into the air. Garen wipes his forehead with relief before realizing that Galio must have come with the king. Galio swoops back down grabbing Garens shoulders.

"You're late, boy." He lifts him high into the air. Garen panics, wiggling around in his Demacian armor.

"Stay still or I'll drop you prematurely." Galio yells above the sound of his wings.

As they come closer to the town square Garen hears the cheering and chanting of his kings' name. Garen can't help but smile as Galio carries him over the top of the hall and to the front of the garrison. Much to Garens surprise, Galio doesn't begin to lower, in fact he begins to gain altitude.

"Hey, uh… Galio, buddy. What are you doing?!" Garen says, his voice cracking from fear. Galio chuckles before dropping Garen from over five stories above the ground.

The blood curdling girlish screams stop the cheering of the crowd, and every champion begins stepping off to the side as Garen falls full force towards the white rose covered ground. He flips through the air, trying to adjust himself so that he'll hit the ground without killing himself. He manages to flip himself just enough to be upright as he hits the ground, leaving a crater in his wake, and throwing hundreds upon thousands of white rose petals up around him. He carefully stands up, posing heroically and the crowd begins to scream his name.

"GAREN! OH MY GOD GAREN!" He stands with his armor gleaming in the sunlight. Galio swoops down behind him as the rest of the champions get into formation around him. A large megaphone sounds off in Heimerdingers voice, overshadowing the crowd with a mighty roar:

"WELCOME TO THE LEAGUE OF LEGENDS!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I may be blonde, summoner. But I'm not stupid. Light or dark, I will lead us to victory. No man, or woman, will be left behind." Lux, the Lady of Luminosity. Demacia.

Chapter Five:

Ezreal lets out a sigh of relief, dropping Scarlet onto one of the curved, cushioned club seats. The eerie silence comes between them, causing the tension to be thick enough to cut with a knife. He sits down on another club seat across from her, placing his head in his arms which now rest on the small table with a low groan. Scarlet lays in silence, looking at him through the dark. The faint light comes from the lights beneath the seating. It spreads out onto the open club floor leaving a faint glow on the polished wooden surface. Ezreal looks up at Scarlet. Her eyes seem so helpless and upset, but she's slumped up on the seat with her short shorts riding up just enough to see the bottom of her ass. An almost flirty position in his eyes. He looks away, getting up abruptly; he walks over to the small bar, jumping over the back and going into the mini fridge under the counter. Scarlet walks up to the counter, adjusting her singlet and pulling her long sleeves down from her elbows.

"How are you feeling?" He says, standing up at the bar. He mixes some sort of drink together, but it's too hard for Scarlet to see in the dark. She sits down on one of the stools, watching Ezreal down the large alcohol filled glass. He looks back at her as he pours another drink. He offers it to her.

"That's right. You can't talk." He says with a smirk, he begins to frustratedly walk around the counter and onto the dance floor, his arms outstretched.

"Lux is going to MURDER me! All because I got carried away last night." He turns to Scarlet, looking her up and down. She has a similar figure to Lux.

"Oh god, we didn't do anything did we?" He says, dropping his arms to his sides.

"Oh what does it matter? We're over now. She can't stand me!" He stumbles towards Scarlet. She takes a step back from him, leaning back on the bar stool as he comes closer.

She lifts her left leg, placing her foot on his chest, keeping him at arm's length. He takes off his glove with his mouth, placing his warm hand on her cool leg. As he runs his fingertips up her leg towards her ass, looking her directly in the eye, Scarlet fills with panic. _What the hell is he doing?! _She thinks, kicking him away with full force. He stumbles back, landing on the ground. He lays in shock for a few seconds. Scarlet turns to the drink, grabbing it.

"Scarlet I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to-" Ezreal had approached her one too many times, and ended up with a face full of liquor. His arms drop back to his sides. They both stand there in the same eerie silence as it began. Ezreal doesn't bother to wipe it off. He looks down at the floor.

"Let's just get you fixed up." He says in an emotionless tone. Scarlet holds onto the glass, following Ezreal as he leads her up the steps towards the large extravagant door set up.

He pushes the door open, letting in a bright blinding white light that completely engulfs them. Scarlet squints looking towards Ezreal. She notices he doesn't even flinch. Almost like he enjoys the light covering him. _He really does love her, doesn't he._

"Sona has never been one for talking, she's mute! But she had once told me that her goal in life was to appease the warriors before, during and after battle. Her melody moves the soul, and her silence sunders the body." Heimerdinger, speaking on behalf of: Sona, Maven of the Strings, Demacia.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sona has never been one for talking, she's mute! But she had once told me that her goal in life was to appease the warriors before, during and after battle. Her melody moves the soul, and her silence sunders the body." Heimerdinger, speaking on behalf of: Sona, Maven of the Strings, Demacia.

Chapter Six:

Piltovian champions are seen more as celebrities rather than heroes. Figures controlled by summoners and citizens themselves. The fans believe what they see on the screens every year as the tributes are summoned by the best of the cities summoners for battle. Most of the champions are nothing like their characters are made out to be. Mostly cowards and actors who were once heroes with a cause now stand as the publics 'inspiration'.

Each champion stands separate from the rest, signing pieces of paper for children and adults alike. This is now the League of Legends. Lux stands by Jarvans side, staring out into the crowd of dirty and broken city folk. A once bubbly and loving girl turned towards hatred and fear stands by a broken and tired king. The city center is kept relatively clean but the grime comes through every crack. She hands the clip board to Jayce, letting him read off the names and checking off a similar list.

Since Jayce gave up his love for the science and study of Hextec equipment, he was put in charge of organizing the armory and any upkeep that came with it. Including installments of new Hextec equipment created by the now head of Piltovian Sciences; Heimerdinger. He makes his rounds, checking each champion's armor. Very few of them have any damage. The only champion to have damage as far as Jayce can see is Garen, whose armor is shattered entirely on the right side.

Garen had recently been in a skirmish on the outer ring of Demacia when his king, Jarvan IV, was attacked by a band of Noxus assassins on his way to Piltover earlier this week. The report was filed with few errors. But over two hours in the report are missing, and as of recent events, nobody knows what those two hours really were used for. Jayce signals Heimerdinger, who closes up the festivities with dates and times for the up and coming ranked match. He signals the summoners names and the champions chosen. The crowd cheers at every word as the champions head back inside one by one.

Lux, Jarvan IV, Jayce and Heimerdinger stand at the entrance to the champion hall, answering the questions and sorting out enquiries into becoming a summoner for the Piltovian Summoning Schools of the next year. Galio closes the large champion hall doors before he swoops up to his resting place at the top of the highest hall tower.

* * *

><p>"Who left the fridge in the guys dorm open again?"<p>

"Does it matter, Vi? You don't sleep in there." Poppy steps past the reception desk with the rest of the girls, pausing to watch Vi push her way through to the guys dorm.

"Well every time they leave the fridge door open they come into MY stash and take MY milk. Close the damn door!" she punches Garen right between the shoulder blades. A loud clunk splinters through the vastly open reception area, followed by a loud crash.

Garens armor had split from his right side right up his body, causing the entire torso and shoulder part to break and fall to the ground. He stands motionless as each of the champions turn their attention towards him and away from each other. Vi stands with an embarrassed look on her face as Garen kneels down, picking up the pieces of his armor carefully. His shirt beneath the armor was ripped and tattered across the shoulder from over use.

"Shit, I didn't mean to hit it that hard." Vi chuckles, looking around the room of silent champions who seem to stare directly at her. She suddenly turns, walking as fast as she can and pushing past all of her friends, heading straight into the girls dorm and towards the gym.

Garen stands, carrying half of his armor into the male dorm, past the fridge and towards his bed at the back. He closes the fridge door as he passes. Poppy grabs some of the broken armor, helping him carry it into the empty male dorm as the rest of the crowd disperses.

Sona stands in the door way, holding Etwahl to her side. She enters the dorm, floating down the isle of beds. She sits next to Garen, beginning to play gentle harmonies as he lays on his bed motionlessly. His hands behind his head calmly he begins humming along to the tune.

"She didn't want to break your armor. You're aware of that right?" Poppy says, breaking the calmness of the atmosphere with her rigged, harsh voice. Garen just nods slowly, keeping his eyes closed as the melody plays on.

Poppy hops off the side of the bed, leaving the armor in pieces all around Garen and Sona. She starts leaving through the gym door, reaching up to open the fridge door as she leaves.

"Get up you lazy fool and talk to her." Poppy leaves, and the gym door clicks shut, locking in Sonas music.


	7. Chapter 7

"Punching? Yea I can do that. Have done that a couple of times to a few people I don't like… And a few I do." Vi, the Piltover Enforcer, Piltover.

Chapter Seven:

Poppy walks through the male gym and through to the bar. She notices Taric sitting on his own at the bar writing something on what looks to be blue print paper.

"Hey Taric, stayin' out of everyones hair again I see?" She walks over, climbing up on a nearby stool and onto the table top. She jumps down the back of the bar, opening the mini fridge. She throws her hammer up onto the counter as she rummages through the surprizingly empty liquor stock.

"Ah, Poppy. Yes. In a way." Taric seems fairly preoccupied with something troubling him deeply. Poppy closes the fridge door, pushing a stool over so that she can see what Taric is planning.

"Is that the new power core thing for the front lines?" She sits on the counter, pointing to her hammer on the other side of Taric. Without breaking his concintration with the paper, he reaches over grabbing the hammer and passing it back to Poppy with ease.

"Yes. But the Gems are refusing the original power core designs. I can not seem to find a way to fi-"

"Why don't you just directly plug it in?" She hops down from the counter, heading towards the girls gym.

"Wha? To the main appliance.. Of course!" Taric begins writing again.

"Oh, have you seen Ezreal? Lux has me looking for him. Again."

"Ah, yes. He passed through here a while ago." Taric puts down the pencil, turning to Poppy.

"Lux seemed to be with him at the time, but I hadn't payed much attention. He did however go through the female gym." Taric grabs the blueprint, rolling it up with care before heading to the double doors and up the flight of stairs to the right.

"Thanks." Poppy wanders into the empty female gym and into the womens dorm. There's a crowd of girls surrounding one of the beds, with the smell of strong liquor in the air. Caitlyn is sitting on her top bunk. She seems to be cleaning gun parts.

"Hey, Snipey. Whats with the smell?" Poppy taps the bed side with her hammer. Caitlyn looks up and over to the group almost completely uninterested.

"We have a guest, of sorts."

"Can she talk?"

"I don't understand how you managed to drop her." Fiora presses Ezreal for answers.

"I didn't drop her. She tripped up." Poppy pushes past Fiora to see Ezreal shakily trying to apply a bandage, with the strange girl petrified and unable to move.

"Back off. Give the girl some air, will ya?" Poppy inches Fiora back, walking up to Ezreal. She leans over his shoulder.

"Lux is looking for you. Again." She takes the bangade from his hand as he stands up.

"Where is she?!" Ezreal looks at Poppy desperately. She continues to dress the wound, not looking up.

"Top left tower, opposite the Tail-Wind docking tower, in Jarvans Quarters." She looks up after finishing the bandaging.

"You may want to shower first. Or she'll never take you back." Ezreal nods hazily, heading out the front entrance of the girls dorm. He walks past the reception desk, where a small robot construct sits, awaiting guests.

"Hello Sir. Who do you wish to speak to?"

"Ah shut up." He walks into the guys dorm, seeing Garen laying on his bed with Sona at his side playing a beautiful melody. The armor lays shattered across the ground. Ezreal walks closer towards the shower room.

"Shit dude, what happened to your armor? Meet Katarina on the way here?" Ezreal bleats in a drunk slur. He laughs as he walks into the shower rooms. Garen doesn't even open his eyes. He reajusts his body, stretching his arms out then back behind his head.

"Thanks Sona. I'll be alright now." He says quietly as the sounds of the showers fill the dorm. Sona smiles, leaving the room and heading out the front of reception towards the girsl dorm.

"Hello Ma'am. Is there anybody you wish to speak to today?" Sona shakes her head lightly towards the robot as to tell him no. Then waves, floating into the girls dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

"Few of my allies rely on each other towin the battle. Valor has always got my back." Quinn, Demacia's Wings, Demacia.

Chapter Eight:

"Need eyes on her!"

Boots hit the hard dirt, flinging sand and dust into the air behind her as she sprints towards the front lines of Piltover. The last of the Demacian carriages is heading through the checkpoint now, with Zawn guards carefully inspecting the under side of the carriage for unclaimed weapons. She throws her chakram onto the side of the ticketing station, causing it to bounce off multiple targets and shred the top half of the carriage right off it's stands leaving a calm man sitting in the center of carriage with a woman glaring over his shoulder. Vayne watches as Sivir sprints directly towards her. She stands up grabbing the chakram from mid air, throwing right back at her as she steps down from the carriage, grabbing her cross bow and bolts from the side of the ticketing station and throwing Xin Zhao his spear.

Sivir reaches up to catch her weapon, but Valor swoops down, snatching it with ease. Sivir comes to an abrupt hault at around fifty metres from the checkpoint. Quinn comes bounding off the side of the cliff, firing a single bolt at Sivir.

"Got you!" Sivir leans back causing the bolt to miss. She turns to meet Quinns gaze as she flies towards her. Sivir bounds back, grabbing the bolts from Quinns quivver as she lands. She starts darting towards the checkpoint, dropping the bolts on the ground as Quinn chases her down. Vayne is leaning against the wall, watching Xin as he readies himself at the entrance. And with a small smile and a wave of the hand, a sudden roar can be heard in the distance.

The ground rumbles feircly as Sivir tries to keep her balance. A huge red dragon rips its way down the steep cliff side, letting go and flying over her head as Sivir trips, hitting the ground. The dragon lands and quickly turns around, ripping towards her. Sivir looks up to see the dragon within the dust. It roars again coming to a hault right above her. With a flash of flame that blinds Sivir, the dragon transforms back into it's human form. Shyvanna stands over Sivir, with her foot directly on her chest to pin her down.

"Got you." She hisses.

* * *

><p>Ezreal adjusts his jacket as he exits the lift and enters the roof top walk way towards Jarvans Piltovian office. His breath still reeks of ale, and his hair is still wet from his shower. He see's Galio resting in the center of the walk way; watching both entrances and exits like a hawk.<p>

"Ah. Ezreal. I see you're here to talk with Lux and Jarvan?" Ezreal looks up at Galio with a weak and slightly terrified smile. Galio smiles, moving his body from it's frozen position.

"You have no need to fear. She has been very worried about you since you left the halls drunk two days ago." Galio puts his stone hand on Ezreal's shoulder lightly.

"Yea well... It happens when the woman you love breaks your heart." Ezreal pushes Galio's hand away as he heads towards the closed door. It opens slowly, revealing Heimerdinger and Taric who excitedly walk past Ezreal. Taric and Ezreal bump fists, as Heimerdinger rambles on about the defenses of the front lines of Demacia and Piltover.

"Ezreal! Where the HELL have you been." Lux grabs him by the collar, pulling him into the dark dusty room. A slight hint of light beams through the closed curtains.

"Put the poor man down, Lux." Jarvan leans back in his chair, closing the blind with his spear. He looks at Ezreal and Lux with a very uncaring glare.

"Ezreal we needed you today! The crowed halved as soon as people realised you weren't there! Idiot!" She slaps Ezreal across the face. He stands still, unmoving, staring at her feet.

"Now now." Jarvan stands walking over to Lux. He places his hand on her shoulder and Ezreal's.

"You two are to be married in a few weeks. Why fight over something so silly?"

"How do you know that? And I would never marry someone so selfish!" She snaps towards Ezreal who looks up at her with cold eyes. She backs off, knowing she took a step to far. Jarvan laughs, pushing them both towards the door.

"I don't want you two fighting at a time like this! Just sleep on it." He opens the door, letting them walk out into the now cold and empty twilight. The silence envelops them for a few seconds before Ezreal begins walking away from Lux towards the elevator entrance. The door slams behind her.

"Ezreal!" She calls out. He keeps walking, past Galio. She starts walking towards him, speeding up with every following cry. Galio comes loose from his position as Ezreal passes.

"Ezreal I didn't mean it!" He stands in front of Lux to stop her from getting to him. He keeps walking.

"Ezreal.. Ezreal LOOK AT ME!" she screams past Galio.

"Get out of my WAY!" Ezreal turns to her. Standing in the entrance way to the lift. He stares at her with tears in his eyes.

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have said it." She stops struggling, looking at Ezreal over Galio's arms. He turns away, getting into the lift and pressing the button. Galio moves back to his position as the doors close, leaving Lux alone.

In the dark.


	9. Chapter 9

"I've always taken the initiative on jobs. Sometimes, however, I tell a couple of lies. This... This was one of those times." Sivir, the Battle Mistress, Demacia.

Chapter Nine:

Lux enters the female dorm empty and drained. She looks torn at the seams. Vi opens one eye looking at her. She chuckles.

"The hell happened to you?" Caitlyn looks down from her book. Lux looks up at her with a broken and regretful stare. Caitlyn slowly comes off her bed, taking Lux to the other side of the room to sit down.

"Wow, OK then. Can't hear bout the general's problems. Fine by me." Vi calls, going back to relaxing. Lux sits down on the bottom bunk and almost instantly begins to sob. Caitlyn sits next to her, wrapping her arm around her.

"What happened?" She says calmly. Lux leans her head on Caitlyn's shoulder as she cries. The words force themselves through her lips like sandpaper.

"I... I went too far." She struggles to regain her composure. Caitlyn pulls her to her chest, gently whispering to her.

"You'll work it out. You always do. You're a smart girl, and I'm sure he still loves you very much." Lux steadies her breathing over time. Caitlyn's sudden care for the situation catches her off guard.

"So you really can't talk can you?" Poppies voice rings through to Lux at last. She lifts her head, wiping her face with a tissue she takes from her pocket.

"What is she trying to say? I can't understand her." Fiora seems quite annoyed at this point.

"Ah. Right. We have a guest." Caitlyn stands up after Lux. Lux looks over at Scarlet, making her way towards her. Sona is sitting with Scarlet in her lap, carefully brushing back her hair.

"Who are you and how did you get in the champion hall?" Lux, much unlike her character, bluntly gets to the point. Looking down at Scarlet with an angry expression to rival even Garens. Scarlet looks up at her, opening her mouth. Lux notices no sound coming out as the new girl becomes frustrated. All of a sudden Lux turns around towards Fiora, who resides on the other side of the room.

"Fiora. Where did you put the blackboard?" Fiora opens the draw next to her bed, taking a small blackboard and a piece of white chalk from the very back of the compartment. She tosses them to Lux who catches the blackboard. Caitlyn catches the chalk just before it hits the ground. She passes it to Scarlet.

"Use this to communicate." Lux stands over Scarlet, waiting. Scarlet writes on the blackboard shakily.

_Scarlet. _Is all that she can fit on the board.

"Who bought you here?" Lux repeats.

"Ezreal bought her in about two hours ago. She had a cut up leg and a couple of bruises. I patched her up and sent him on his way. By the way, how did it go?" Poppy jumps down from her top bunk onto the floor, looking through the bunk at Lux. She climbs onto the bed, nudging Scarlet to move over slightly as she sits down, curiously looking towards her general. Lux lets out a light sigh before grabbing Scarlet by the arm. She hauls her up, sniffing her lightly.

"You need a shower. Come with me." She takes Scarlet towards the showers. Poppy looks up at Caitlyn.

"What the hell happened?" Poppy says roughly as the shower doors close with a thud.

"I have no idea. But I suspect the outcome won't be so easily fixed." Caitlyn walks back towards her bunk.


	10. Chapter 10

"The rest of her life was taken from me. This time I'll be ready to take the rest of his." Lucian, the Purifier, Shadow Isles.

Chapter Ten:

"Dad..."

"No. We are not turning the underside of the Demacian war carriage into a full scale moving battle scene of the Noxian war."

"But Dad.."

"No."

"Why can't you accept that I'm an ARTIST!"

Lucian steps over sets of broken bolts and feathers completely ignoring the arguing father and son. He turns towards the cliff face, analyzing the gashes in the stone.

"Shyvanna." He mutters.

"We are Zawn guards son. Our job is to stop anybody who looks suspicious! Not make... Art." The teenager looks over his fathers shoulder in awe at the pristine champion in his stride. The guard turns to see Lucian walking over the broken carriage parts and past the checkpoint.

"Hey! Stop!" He cries out as Lucian keeps walking.

"You wanna die bud?" The father grabs his spear as Lucian turns around, holding up his guns.

"Everybody dies-" He's cut off by the now overly excited teenager that dashes towards him with ease.

"Some just need a little help! It is you!" He comes sliding to a halt in front of Lucian, kicking up dust which flows back into his fathers face. Lucian swiftly turns and starts walking again.

"Hey! Wait!" He cries out.

"I wasn't there for the war. But trust me: you wouldn't want to see one." He turns back firing his gun into the dry dirt which sends a giant cloud of dust into the air.

"She was found just outside of Noxus. We tracked her half way through Zawn using the Demacian carriage as bait and eventually caught her at the Piltovian checkpoint. That's why we're a day late." Quinn plucks one of Valors feathers from his left wing, dropping it to the ground as she turns to Vayne who continues to write the details down in her report. Xin Zhao has caged Sivir and is now documenting her weapon along with the Piltovian guard.

"So you're saying that instead of following orders you managed to catch a criminal we weren't even looking for." Lux crosses her arms over her chest. Her hair, which by this early hour of the morning would be perfect, is completely in shambles. She looks a mess.

"You may have been looking for other people. But Demacia hasn't." Vayne stands, passing the report to Lux before walking towards the stone steps.

"And one more thing, general. You look like you got hit by a train." Vayne walks up the steps shortly followed by Quinn and Valor. As the rest of the staff disperse, Sivir leans against the bars. She looks directly at Lux with a slight smile.

"Having boyfriend issues?" She smirks. Lux turns and walks away, turning off the only light as she goes. Sivir lets out a huff of disappointment.

"I thought you would at least be happy to see me."

Scarlet sits on the bed, looking up at Sona who stares down at her aimlessly. Vayne walks into the dorm followed by Quinn who carries Valor off into the bar without a word. Vayne looks at Scarlet for a second before placing her crossbow at her bed just across from where Sona sits.

"Who the hell is that?" She starts taking off her suit. Scarlet grabs the chalk board, writing her name on it as neatly as she can. She shows it to Vayne.

"Scarlet. And why are you here?" Lux walks in making a direct bee line towards Scarlet. She grabs her by the shoulder roughly.

"She's here to get one of the new Hextech Silencers removed." Lux leads her back out into the reception area.

"Oh god what the fuck happened this time." Vayne follows her out, only to be shut out by Heimerdingers lab trap door slamming before she can climb down with them.

"Nosey cow." Lux mutters under her breath before descending the now self lit steps.

They reach the bottom of the steps to see a large metal door. It remains completely sealed off with some sort of bolting that pulses with a crystal like light. A panel flashes with a bright red colour before belting out into the open:

"Access denied. Voice identification required."

"I didn't even speak... Stupid thing. HEIMERDINGER LET ME IN!" Lux shouts at the seemingly sound proof door and within a few seconds the locks become loose. A loud steam burst comes from each of the bolts as they slide back into their casings. The door to Heimerdinger's lab has opened.


	11. Chapter 11

"Everything I do is mathematically correct... Mostly. It's smaller than the diagram." Heimerdinger, the Revered Inventor, Piltover.

Chapter Eleven.

"A little here, a little there. Oh curses! Why won't it work!"

"Frustraited?" Lux cries from the front of the lab towards the very distracted Heimerdinger.

"The math is perfect. The crystals are prime! Why does it not work?" He comes crashing down suddenly from his stool, bringing half of the papers and tools with him. For the next few seconds all Lux and Scarlet hear is bubbling and the grinding of gears before he comes walking out from his desk.

"What do you want?" He looks up at Lux angrily then to Scarlet. His expression almost instantly changes as he finds himself delighted with the seemingly unexpected visit.

"Ah. You must be-"

"Scarlet, yes. Now let's get this problem sorted out. I have a lot to do today-" Heimerdinger snatches Scarlet from Lux's grip.

"My dear, I think you will find Ezreal doesn't count." Heimerdinger takes Scarlet to a dark corner of the room. He claps twice, causing spotlights to burst into an explosion which rains down sparks.

"Agh.."

"Just like your latest invention, this one doesn't work either. My dear." Lux snarls at him as he climbs a extremely tall ladder. Scarlet, in all her confusion, grabs the ladder in order to keep Heimerdinger from falling. She looks between the two as they continue to argue.

"Thank you, Scarlet. At least someone in this hall appreciates my genius!" Heimerdinger ties a rope around his waist as he adjusts his magnifying glass to examine the blown lights.

"Well if your genius could at least finish the bloody defenses on time then maybe we won't get invaded and DIE!" She screams up at him causing him to slip and fall from the ladder. The rope catches his fall, and he begins swinging from side to side in complete disarray. In the panic Scarlet climbs the ladder with ease; grabbing Heimerdinger as he swings towards her. She places him back on the ladder before undoing the blots on the lights carefully. She carries the lights down, placing them firmly on the ground before looking towards Lux. In surprise and shock Lux passes Scarlet her blackboard. She writes the following:

"_I just want to go home."_

She turns the blackboard towards both of them as Heimerdinger settles himself to the lab floor. They look at each other then back at Scarlet.

"I can take that silencer out right away. However, my lights are broken. You will need to wait until I replace them."

"And when will that be?!"

"Once I finish the math on the defenses." He walks back towards his desk calling out behind him.

"Could one of you bring those lights?"

Scarlet picks up the lights carefully, carrying them past Lux and towards the desk. As she gets closer she see's a robot girl lent up against another strange invention. Scarlet places the lights on the desk pointing to the robot intently. Heimerdinger looks up from his paper again as Lux walks over to the robot.

"Why haven't you fixed her yet? She was supposed to be ready to fight two days ago." Lux looks at Heimerdinger who stares at the robot for a few seconds.

"Well?!" Lux snaps.

"You insisted on these plans being done yesterday, general." He looks towards Lux blankly before turning his attention to Scarlet. He assesses her face before getting back to work on his defense plans. Scarlet begins to write on the blackboard.

"_Have you slept?" _She puts it over his plans. He looks up at her with a questioning expression.

"Sleep? I have no time for sleep." Scarlet erases the blackboard, writing again.

"Could you just leave me to my work?" He says angrily.

"_The answer is 42." _Scarlet leaves the blackboard on the desk next to him before turning towards the robot. She reaches behind her, picking her up gently as if she was human. She places the robot face down on the floor, carefully spreading out the separate parts. She looks around for anything to fix the robot.

"What are you doing?!" Lux watches her.

"Stop it! You'll break her even more." Scarlet ignores her.

"Eureka! You were right, Scarlet!" Heimerdinger scribbles away at the paper before looking over the desk at the sprawled out robot.

"Orianna hasn't worked for a while. I can't figure out why." Heimerdinger jumps down from his desk once more, watching Scarlet reach up on top of a metal locker. She pulls down a oil covered manual cog winder.

"I have never seen that before." Heimerdinger looks very confused as Scarlet places the cog winder into a slot in the back of the robot. She begins winding.

"How do you even know that it's going to work?!" Scarlet continues winding. Soon enough the dusty and rusting parts of the robot girl begin to clink together in formation. Scarlet turns the robot over, sitting her up. She holds her in her arms and waits for the energy to take effect.

"Malfunction. Ball misplaced. Malfunction. Ball misplaced." She repeats over and over.

"Ball. Ah, yes. Her companion." Heimerdinger turns to Lux.

"It's in the Piltovian office. I'll go get it." Scarlet stands up, leaving the robot sitting and repeating. She shakes her head as Heimerdinger passes her the blackboard.

"_I'll go."_ She writes.

"OK. Just remember to remind Jarvan of who you are. He's been a bit... Weird lately." Lux frowns, grabbing the cloth out of Heimerdingers pocket. She kneels down, starting to clean the dirt off of Orianna's exterior. Scarlet starts walking out of the lab.

"Remember, her name is Orianna!" Lux cries out as the doors close behind Scarlet.


End file.
